<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What the gods can see by Animillion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409126">What the gods can see</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion'>Animillion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chrome and Senku are young adults, Crushing, Day 2 - Cupid’s arrow, Denial of Love, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Falling In Love, Fighting, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of past Chrome/Ruri, Science Conventions, TKS, TKSevents, TKSloveweekend2021, TheKingdomofShipping, half proof read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ukyou is a god of love. Chrome is a special human who can see him. And of course, as if it’s fate, Ukyou’s new target is someone such a special person knows. But what if that person loves two people?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu, Ishigami Senkuu/Dr. Xeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TKS Love/Valentine's Weekend 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What the gods can see</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on Ukyou!” Chrome juts his lip out at his friend. Well, as much as a god of love could be a friend to a human. </p><p>Ukyou is the god of love and the bringer of lust on occasion. It wasn’t often that he met a human who could see him. It seemed Chrome had been special last year while Ukyou was touring the Hakone area. He doesn’t like to intervine too much, but there are times he feels it neccessary to use his born gift to make two people fall in love. He remembered playing pranks as a child, but now it was different, now he had more responsibility than he had thought. The structure of the upper world was quite defined in its rules after all. </p><p>“Chrome it doesn’t work like that,” he had met Chrome the day he had pointed his arrow at Ruri, who was longing for the fiery boy but was becoming hesitant about being with him. After all, Chrome hadn’t made a move in all the years they had been crushing on each other. Ukyou knew it was simply a crush, he could tell by the glow of their emotional auras, and it takes two to make love work and after his arrow’s wore off it was up to the couple to keep the ‘spell’ alive.Chrome and Ruri had failed to do just that. “You can’t make someone love you Chrome, even if my arrows work for a little while it isn’t worth it if afterwards it sends the human into an emotional spiral- is that really what you want for Ruri?”</p><p>Chrome shuts his mouth. He knew Ukyou was right. He doesn’t want to be the asshole who forces himself onto someone in such a way, and leave them feeling down just so he can feel good about himself. </p><p>“It didn’t work out between you and Ruri, why don’t you try dating apps or something?” It wasn’t like Chrome needed his help finding somebody, he was charismatic enough.</p><p>Chrome looks around the empty bus stop where they both stood. It wasn’t often he saw Ukyou come up again, but it had to be fate that they kept meeting. He knew he was in the wrong the day he witnessed an arrow go straight into his long time crushes back, he wanted too much too fast and it ended up not working out in the end. They were still friends, but he was always so desperate to make up the failed relationship to her. </p><p>“I just.. I know you explained it to me multiple times, but I can’t help but to hang on to the idea of what being shot by cupid’s arrow means to humans I just..”</p><p>Ukyou sighs and adjusts his arrow bag. “Chrome, I know you will find love, why are you trying to rush things, it’s not like you.”  It was odd for him to be more insistent in his own interests. Usually Chrome is asking him a multitude of questions, even ones Ukyou is not supposed to reveal to the other. He’s one of the  most curious and selfless humans Ukyou had ever had the pleasure of meeting. He hadn’t even asked to touch his wings this time around. </p><p>Chrome looks like a kicked puppy only a moment. He knew Ukyou was right and he had to take a deep breath to forgive himself for his selfish thoughts.</p><p>“Say what are you doing here anyways? Can’t you fly?”</p><p>“I’m waiting for someone, I do have an agenda you know,” the love god laughs and glances around, “there is someone of particular interest the  ‘higher ups’ want me to check out, one of those once and a life time deals you know?”</p><p>“I didn’t know you were working!” </p><p>“I’m always wo-”</p><p>“Chrome?”  The words stop Ukyou in his tracks. Not many humans could see him, Chrome was an exception, he was special, that’s the whole reason Ukyou kept running into him, because he has to keep an eye on the special ones. He doesn’t want to make Chrome look like a lunatic though. </p><p>The voice isn’t familiar to him, but the way the man says Chrome’s name is with much familiarity. And as Ukyou turns to face the owner of the voice, he spots his target.</p><p>“Senku! Hey!” Chrome lights up at the sight of him.</p><p>Ukyou knew if he said anything now the brunette would answer if it was provoking enough, and he doesn’t want Chrome to look crazy. Ukyou stays quiet and takes a step back to observe them. Senku was his target. The person of special interest his higher ups had told him about. Senku was a special case because he didn’t fall in love often, and when they had told Ukyou that they had really meant fall in love- the guy didn’t exactly get crushes on people, and had only ever loved one person. He was even able to resist reacting to their enchanted arrows. Which was very odd. Typically someone tried to make a move right away, but according to their paperwork, Senku had only distanced himself from the first person he laid eyes on. </p><p>As luck would have it, Chrome knew the guy. Their love stats were complete opposites of each other. </p><p>“Were you talking to someone?” Senku asks while adjusting his heavy labcoat and tie. </p><p>Chrome glances quickly to the love god and shakes his head. “Nope, just me!”</p><p>“I see..” Senku stretches his arms above his head, “It’s quiet today, but don’t get used to it, the science convention will be packed.” he smirks.</p><p>Chrome grins wide at him, demeanor becoming excited, “ah it’s gonna be so bad! I can’t believe your mentor got us golden passes!”</p><p>“It pays off to know the guy! Just don’t listen to his whole world domination spheal if you’re alone”</p><p>Chrome laughs, “he still does that?” </p><p>“Unfortunately, we have only met a handful of times in person and he is interested to meet with you.” Senku smiles softly as Chrome practically vibrates in anticipation. </p><p>
  <i>Oh</i>
</p><p>Ukyou watches the red outline Senku’s body each time he speaks with Chrome. Ukyou smiles to himself, now this really was interesting.</p><p>•••</p><p>Ukyou knew Chrome had figured out Senku was their special interest person when he followed them onto the bus. Every now and then when Senku wasn’t looking he would take a glance to the blonde. Ukyou didn’t want to outright say anything to Chrome, if he was Senku’s friend he probably already understood why he was a person of interest anyways. Chrome still squints at him when they are walking into the science convention. People from all over seemed to be touring the place, showcasing minor and major projects. There are signs about speakers and panels, including the times they would be starting. Chrome and Senku were young, but they fit right in with their lab coats and nice outfits underneath. They chat about earth science that Ukyou is fortunate to understand the basics of, when you grow up a love god, or rather, a ‘Cupid’, you tend to miss out on stuff like that. </p><p>The convention is loud, like Senku said, but in a very moderate way. The low buzz and thrum of the excitement is enough to annoy his ears at least.  Chrome’s looks were increasing on him and finally Senku calls him out on it.</p><p>“Are you okay? You keep looking over your shoulder, and I didn’t notice anyone follow us onto the bus, but if you’re that scared of bullies I can always call up Tsukasa.” He teases and Chrome flushes a small red before shaking his head. </p><p>“I’m just looking for a bathroom.”</p><p>“Like that one?” Senku points right next to them where there’s a small hallway leading to the clearly marked rest rooms.  Chrome goes white and smiles sheepishly before nodding and excusing himself to it. His eyes beg Ukyou to come along, but he cannot leave by the side of his target. Not until he has assessed the situation clearly. Senku is in love with Chrome, and unfortunately Ukyou cannot see Chrome’s own romantic aura, so he has no way of knowing if Chrome feels the same. He is the god of love and shouldn’t rely so hard on something like the aura’s of humans, but it was hard to tell with some people. Like Senku and Chrome. </p><p>He watches the taller teen pull out his phone and look down at it in almost annoyance for a moment. Ukyou can see the color around him change to a faint pink, it’s not pale like a crush, but the soft pastel pink that shows he is falling in love with someone. Ukyou slowly blinks at this. Just moments ago it was a bright red, what had changed? </p><p>While Senku is distracted on his phone, a man dressed in black attire walks up from behind him. He looks calm and well kept. His hair is done up into a very well done pompadour and his eyes seem to sink in, tired. His irises shine upon approaching the young man, and Ukyou watches as he whispers into Senku’s ear. </p><p>“You kids are so distracted by your phones these days.”</p><p>Senku turns to him, growing red in the face. The pastel aura seems to shine as their eyes meet. As Ukyou’s eyes dart to see the new man’s aura it is a clear, manic red. They smile at each other and Ukyou feels his own heart drop a notch for the young man who had went to the rest room in embarrassment just moments ago. There is an underlying tint to Senku’s outline as they begin to speak. Ukyou soon understands that this is Senku’s mentor they had talked of previously. The underlying tint is full of something Ukyou has only seen a few times before. It’s a hue of jagged crimson lines that dart out around him. Ones that change to a deep blue the longer he watches them. Senku is in love with two people, and he doesn’t even know it. Or perhaps he does and is hiding it right under his sleeve. Either way, he can sense he has an uneasy sadness for the man in front of him. Rubbing the back of his head and giving the man in front of him snarky comments to hide the fact that he had made him blush upon his arrival. </p><p>“I’m glad you decided to join me today, ah didn’t you bring the friend you mentioned?”</p><p>Senku laughs at him, “I can’t believe you left Huston- and yeah, Chrome, he went to the bathroom.” Senku’s red aura flashes a moment and Ukyou had never been more frustrated for someone in his whole life. Like speaking of the devil that boy shows up at a moments notice, his eyes are originally on Ukyou, pouting at him for not following him for a rendevous in the bathroom. Ukyou’s work is important though, and he needs to focus on Senku’s situation. As a bearer of cupid’s arrow, he needs to make decisions to ensure the happiness of mankind. </p><p>Chrome shortly stops paying him mind when he is introduced to Senku’s mentor who he has come to find out the name is Xeno. Senku’s aura bounces back and forth for what feels like all day. His mentor’s stays put to- and everytime Ukyou looks at Chrome he wonders if the brunette could tell the two had something. But Senku’s emotional aura was heavier for Chrome. He watches as Senku’s eyes linger on the boy as he rambles on about the Earths shifting tectonic plates and their abnormal movement as of late. They bring up something about stone birds but it is only a brief conversation quickly shut down by the mentor. He tours them around the convention. </p><p>Eventually it is lunch time, and there is food stands made up in an area clearly made to resemble a cafeteria, but still obviously not built for it. Chrome insists he isn’t hungry and sits down before them. When Ukyou approaches, Chrome looks up at him. </p><p>“Oh now you want to talk?” He asks and takes out his phone to pretend there is someone on the other end. </p><p>“I assume you understand my target is your friend,”</p><p>“You made it obvious with how you were staring him down,” Chrome pauses a moment, “you can see his aura right? He’s in love with someone, really?” He can tell by Chrome’s tone that even he knew Senku wasn’t known for falling in love like that. </p><p>“He is.”</p><p>“Do you know who it is?” </p><p>By oath, Ukyou cannot tell him, so he looks away when he says, “Xeno, his mentor.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Is there something wrong?”</p><p>“No, that’s just almost predictable of him- so are they both going to fall in love? Can you tell?”</p><p>Ukyou had explained it to him before that there was differences in aura’s. There was a crush, which usually came off in pale pinks; the beginnings of actually falling in love which was a pastel pink that could appear red in some cases; then there was being in love. Being in love always appeared in different forms of red, but they were undoubtedly red. Xeno’s was a manic red, like he had a fond obsession every time he looked at and spoke to Senku. Senku’s aura for Chrome was a deep red, which he interpreted as being a pure kind of love. Whether he knew he was in love or not was still up for debate- but one thing for sure was that Senku was in the makings with Xeno- and he didn’t even know if Chrome had feelings for Senku or not. </p><p>“You know I can’t tell you that.” Ukyou looks away and rubs the back of his head. He isn’t sure how to proceed with the situation. Typically he was there to observe, and if he saw it was fit that he intervene to help two people along, he would. His arrows could make any pale pink aura a vibrant red, but it took work of the humans to keep it that way whether they knew it or not. </p><p>“Do you want them to fall in love?” He wondered if he should let it all play out or if he should do something. He wanted Chrome to fall in love- it was his mission with Ruri, but he failed. Chrome picks at something on the table as he smiles sadly to it.</p><p>“I want Senku to be happy,” he admits, “the guy’s a stubborn shut in with a terrible habit of charming people and bettering their lives, he deserves love.” </p><p><i>Oh Chrome.</i> So he was into Senku. Ukyou bites his lip. Chrome sat his phone down on the table and looks up as Senku and Xeno sit next to him, they swap some foods, mostly the ones Senku wanted Xeno to try and some Xeno wanted Senku to try. </p><p>“Everything okay with you doctor Chrome?” The more experienced of the three asks him. Chrome shakes his head to him.</p><p>“I  think I’m getting sick, I’m gonna head home but take videos of the panels for me would ya?<br/>
He asks Senku who eyes him quizzically. </p><p>“Sure,” Senku sayss, “don’t take the wrong bus home.</p><p>“Like I would!”</p><p>“Feel better,” Xeno says more as a formality than a true concern. </p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>Ukyou watches as Chrome walks off from them. Of course he would be feeling so dejected. Ukyou regrets telling him who Senku was in love with. He had said it with hopes that Chrome would step up to the plate but he was softer than that when it came to the hearts of others. Ukyou remembers when Ruri had broken up with him because she had fell in love with a man by the name of Mozu. He had let her go as gentle as possible, saying if it was for her happiness of course he wasn’t going to be angry with her. That he understood that their relationship just wasn’t working out. Of course he would let Senku go too. Ukyou has a job to do, to watch and see if he needs to shoot an arrow into Senku. He cannot stop Chrome nor chase after him. </p><p>ⵦ</p><p>“You really had to have the largest hotel suite in Tokyo?” Senku looks around the hotel room. It was late in the evening and the two of them were tired from the long convention that day. So much science and talk that made the jaw sore. The suite was large, there’s a kitchen and a living area along with one large bedroom that led to a larger bathroom that contained a jaccuzzi tub. </p><p>Xeno laughs at his shock, “what, can’t a guy want a big fancy room?”</p><p>“For yourself? No, there expense isn’t worth it.” Senku says while leaving his shoes by the door. Xeno seems to have already made himself a laptop set up on the bar counter where he could do research all night long. </p><p>“But I’m not alone,”Xeno chuckles and turns towards him. </p><p>Senku is blushing again. Xeno had finally taken off his labcoat and his shirt fits almost tight to him. He swallows thick as Xeno takes his hand. “You can stay here tonight, since it’s so late.”</p><p>“You sure? I’m  just going to crash on the sofa and eat all your food.”</p><p>Xeno chuckles, “I would be fine with that.”</p><p>He hasn’t let go of Senku’s hand, and the young man is growing nervous because of that. Soon their fingers are interlaced and Xeno is coming closer to him. </p><p>“You didn’t get this room to be alone, did you?” Senku is looking into those black eyes that shine so softly at him. Xeno slowly shakes his head and the closer he get’s the brighter their aura’s begin to shine. </p><p>When their lips connect, Ukyou finds a frown upon his face. He was supposed to be happy about this. After all, he is a god of love. The kiss becomes deeper and all the angel can do is watch as Senku is reduced to putty under the actions of his mentor. </p><p>The night is long, and the more Ukyou sticks around, the less he can stand. He figures now he doesn’t need to intervene with Senku, and would check back on him in the morning. </p><p> </p><p>It’s been a week. After Senku’s night with Xeno, his aura had grown stronger, heavier, but it had not changed to red. It was somewhat of a relief. However, Ukyou knew he couldn’t hold his breath. If they pursued a relationship, he would feel bad for Chrome. Surprisingly Senku left that undecided. That morning after he had admitted his love for Chrome to his mentor, and that he was unsure if he wanted something serious with him while feeling that way for Chrome. Although he was upset by this, Xeno let Senku go without question of it. </p><p>Now, a week later, Ukyou had watched Senku rise from his bed and put on his clothes in utter silence. Usually a radio or something would be playing in the background, but Senku was in his own mind. Ukyou follows him out into the street and on the path downwards. Finally they are at a familiar door. Chrome’s door. Senku rings it once, then twice. From Ukyou’s understanding, Chrome lived  alone. Soon the door was answered though. Chrome looks tired, almost like he hadn’t slept. He notices Ukyou standing there, but pays him no mind. The love god thought he would have been happy to know Ukyou wasn’t finished in observing Senku and Xeno. </p><p>Senku’s aura lights up red when he sees the other young man.<br/>
“You look like hell, did you just get up?”</p><p>“Ah, yeah, sorry I forgot about our research day,” Chrome yawns and adjusts his loose pajamas, “come on in, I just put coffee on.”</p><p>The love god walks in behind him, but knew Chrome was trying to shut the door on him despite knowing that Ukyou could just walk right through it. Chrome disappears into his room. The smell of coffee does linger in their noses, and Ukyou wishes that he could have a cup. Senku is looking around . The apartment is clean aside from some paper stacked on the bar counter and a whiteboard covered in equations and diagrams taking up a good portion of the living room. Moments later Chrome is back, and Senku had helped himself to some of the fresh brewed coffee.</p><p>“Are you feeling better?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You left the convention last week saying you didn’t feel well, and haven’t spoken to me since.” Ukyou does remember catching a glimpse of Senku’s phone as he has sent Chrome videos from the convention. Then frustrated sighs moments later. </p><p>“Oh, yeah, I feel fine.” Chrome drinks his coffee black and it’s clear he doesn’t like the bitter taste. Senku nods to his sugar container but the shorter of the two doesn’t give the container the time of day. </p><p>“How was it, the convention?”</p><p>“Well, you would know if you bothered to check your emails and texts.”</p><p>Chrome only rolls his eyes a bit and Senku sets his coffee down gently on the counter. “Maybe I should come back when you are in a working mood.”</p><p>Chrome’s eyes widen at the sudden outburst from him. He almost seems panicked. </p><p>“C-c’mon man don’t leave- I’m in a working mood j-just woke up on the wrong side of the bed.”</p><p>“For the last week? I don’t know what’s up with you Chrome, you haven’t messages me back or talked to me or answered my calls, hell I thought you weren’t even going to open the door.” Senku is annoyed, and it’s clear he also hates being so annoyed. He pinches the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“What are you my girlfriend?” Chrome says, becoming defensive, “why does it matter if I text you or not?”</p><p>Ukyou bites his lip, this was getting bad. He pulls his bow out and takes an arrow from his holster. Senku definitely had more chemistry with Chrome than Xeno, and he clearly wished more to be with him than Xeno. Chrome notices his movements and raises a brow at him. There was no way for them to communicate right now, and he’s sure that Senku wouldn’t appreciate a sudden phone call. </p><p>“Whatever Chrome, I’m just gonna go, tell me whenever you decide to get over yourself.” Senku’s words are quiet as he turned. They had hardly been there half an hour and things had reduced to shambles like this. Chrome stands, almost defeated in his kitchen with his mug in his hand. The steam still blowing into the air like the fading words of the other young man. </p><p>When he doesn’t make a move to go after him, Ukyou finally makes his choice. </p><p>The arrow disappears right into Chrome’s core. His eyes dilate as a rim of tears form on the cusp of them. He lets the mug go, and as the should of its crash rings in Senku’s ears he is turning around to see Chrome pushing him against the wall. </p><p>“Sorry Senku, I can’t let you leave like this!”</p><p>“Eh?”</p><p>Ukyou smiles as he watches Chrome’s lips cover Senku’s own. It was heartwarming, more so than when Xeno had done it. Maybe he was biased. Senku hesitates for a moment and tries to pull back. Chrome insists though, and soon Senku gives into it. He kisses him back with hesitant passion. Senku presses his mouth back onto Chromes, wrapping his arms around his neck. His aura shines bright, burning tio look at as it encompassed them both. The love god finds his eyes widening at the sight. For the very first time he was seeing that light come from Chrome too, and then he understood with a small laugh why he was now just seeing it. Chrome was special, and Senku was a special case, of course they would create s bright light like that together. </p><p>When they finally part, Senku is panting and leans against the wall for support. </p><p>“I wouldn’t mind if you were my girlfriend,” it’s not the smoothest words that have ever come from Chrome’s mouth, but it was enough to catch Senku even more off guard. “I have been ignoring you because.. I was trying to ignore what I felt for you Senku, a scientist is supposed to be able to try anything, but when I saw you and Xeno together I... I knew the two of you had feelings for each other- I was jelaous- I was scared I was losing you and I didn’t want to have to face it- I was a coward-”</p><p>“Slow down.” Senku covers his mouth with is hand,  he’s not frowning though. Rather, his lips are quirked into a bashful grin. “If you- you felt something for me you should have just said so Chrome.. it’s hypocrisy talking because I have.. liked you for a long while now and only just came to terms with it too..”</p><p>“You like me?” Chrome looks confused.Of course he was; Ukyou had told him Senku and Xeno had feelings for each other. His confusion turns to splendor. </p><p>“You were right though, Xeno and I.. we slept together that night.” he was being so honest he couldn’t even look Chrome in the eyes. “But I know he isn’t the person I want to be with really, I figured that out that night.” Senku leans in to capture Chrome’s lips again. They linger a moment. </p><p>“As long as you’re telling the truth, I don’t care about what happened vbetween you and Xeno.” Chrome admits and they kiss again and again. It was like a camel in a desert oasis, finally getting a taste of what they both longed for. </p><p>At some point during their talk, Chrome realizes Ukyou had disappeared. The brunnette realizes that Ukyou’s job is done in Tokyo. Chrome is happy. Senku is happy. This time, he wants to get it right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hhhhh I hope this plot makes a fraction of sense I’m sorry there’s confusing stuff 😭😭😭😭</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>